


As Luzes da Floresta

by carolss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Newt não entendia exatamente porque aquele lugar era chamado de a floresta negra





	As Luzes da Floresta

Newt não entendia exatamente porque aquele lugar era chamado de a floresta negra, claro a noite ficava escuro e os caminhos ficavam confusos mas o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre qualquer outra floresta, quer esta fosse magica ou não. E não havia nada sombrio na floresta durante as longas tardes no final de semana que ele e Leta costumavam passar lá ao invés de irem para Hogsmeade com os outros alunos.

“Eu acho que o nome foi colocado porque esse lugar guarda muitas coisas que eles não entendem, e quando os outros não entendem coisas eles apenas assumem que eles são negros, malignos, ou seja lá como você queira chamar” Leta disse após ele expressar essa dúvida quando eles estavam quase chegando na floresta.

“Talvez nós poderíamos falar com professor Dumbledore sobre a possibilidade de mudar o nome”

“Ele é apenas um professor, eu não acho que ele tenha esse tipo de poder nem mesmo para o queridinho dele”

“Ele gosta de você tanto quanto de mim”

“Besteira. Você é o favorito dele e além do mais ele é um grifinório eles odeiam sonserinos”

“Ele também é um professor”

“Rivalidades entre casas não somem após a graduação, e minha casa é a mais detestada da escola”

“Eu não odeio a sua casa”

“Sim, mas você não odeia ninguém Newt. Mas talvez você deveria, o mundo é cheio de pessoas horríveis, sabe ? E a minha casa tem um número considerável delas”

“Sim, mas também tem você”

“Obrigada” ela disse, mas parecia meio embaraçada. Leta estava costumada a receber elogios quanto ao acadêmico e quanto a sua beleza, mas qualquer comentário positivo sobre sua personalidade recebia uma reação como aquela. E como sempre ela mudou de assunto logo depois : “Então Sr Scamander o que você quer fazer nessa bela tarde ? Falar com os centauros, tentar achar aquele elusivo unicórnio que talvez seja imaginário”

“Tem muitos relatos de unicórnios nessas partes”

“Pessoas podem contar histórias que não são verdades. Mas se você quer procurar unicórnios imaginários ou não acho que seria uma boa maneira de passar a nossa tarde. Mesmo que a gente não os encontre com você vai ser divertido de qualquer maneira”

“Eu gostaria disso”

“Bom, então vamos” ela disse, segurou a mão dele e juntos eles entraram na floresta.

 


End file.
